


谁爱看谁看1.0

by fishinthecup



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishinthecup/pseuds/fishinthecup
Summary: 藤原树在开学没几天就被同学警告不要招惹二年级的“魔王”——吉野北人，但他还是无缘无故中招了，过上了他自己都不敢相信的，被校园霸凌的日子。他本就不爱说话，遇上这种事更是闷声不吭全盘接受，自己默默忍耐，直到一次偶然遇上学生会长佐藤宽太出手相救。他以为耻辱的生活就此结束，然而事件却以令人难以置信的方式展开…
Relationships: Fujiwara Itsuki/Yoshino Hokuto/Sato Kanta
Comments: 4





	谁爱看谁看1.0

他眼底进了水，看谁都是模模糊糊，流动的一片。陪睡的床照洋洋洒洒从头顶落下，浸在他脚边的冷水里，水面张力把那些画面融在一起，床单、后背、乳首、甚至性器，红的白的黑的粉的，像是美术学校的下水道。夏末傍晚正在褪去正午的炎热，仅存的几只蝉从百里外发出声嘶力竭的叫声，像是散播死亡的讯息。水滴沿着太阳穴向后坠落，阴湿的布料如千钧一般贴在皮肤上，压得他喘不过气来。其实他毫不怕那些照片曝光，他也不是打不过吉野北人，他只是单纯的不想反抗。这个世界太无聊了，被霸凌或许是唯一有趣的事，吉野北人在他身上几乎什么把戏都玩过了，他到也挺想看看魔王无计可施的窘迫模样。更何况，会有人来解救他的，人类和上帝都爱英雄救美的戏码。

电话接通的提示震动在无人的厕所发出巨大的共振，吉野北人皱着眉从他裤袋里摸出手机，一脸的大事不妙。和藤原树所预料的不同，他没有挂断通话，而是把手机贴在耳边，看向厕所门口，嘴角盛不住的笑意，“哟，宽太！你小子迟到了哦。”，手上一松，任由手机自由落体砸在瓷砖上发出金属、玻璃分崩离析的声音，掩盖了渐进的脚步声。吉野北人转过身，光从他身后照进来，在他躯体边缘游走，是一种动态。他欣赏着藤原树不明就理的恐慌，用近乎恳求的姿态，看似卑微地命令道，“我们做吧，i酱。观众就快来了。”

被领带牵着跪在别人裆下，含住对方弹出的肉棒这种事对藤原树来说算不上羞耻。意外的，他反而有种操控者的心理，只要稍微动动牙齿，就能让吉野北人在攀上高峰的前一刻跌落云端，虽然他从没尝试过，但光是知道自己拥有这种能力就让藤原树兴奋不已。这么想着，他把吉野北人吞得更深了些，用舌根贴着冠头来回摩擦，口腔被撑得满满当当。他抬头看向吉野北人，对方仰着头、张着嘴，牙齿在唇上留下咬痕，微微泛红，漂亮的喉结来回滑动，压制情动的喘息。如果能操到这张嘴，看着白色的液体从肉感的唇瓣滴下来，或者喉结滑动吞下的是自己的精液。幻想令藤原树兴致高涨，他空出一只手伸向自己，意淫着嘴里阴茎的主人打起了飞机。他的小动作很快被吉野北人察觉，对方玩味又嫌弃地骂了句婊子，扯住他的头发，狠狠撞了几下。骨节分明的手从根部撸到龟头，略带腥气的液体射在他脸上，从他睫毛上滴落，流到嘴角，他条件反射去舔，咸的。“恶心”，吉野北人把手上沾到的精液揩在他的校服外套上，用完后甩在他头上。

近处传来脚步声，藤原树有些慌乱地外套中抬头，谁料吉野北人一脸淡定，懒洋洋地开口：“你也迟到太久了吧？”

“你还说我？也不知道是谁忘了带套，叫我去买。”  
这个声音！藤原树感觉膝下的水开始涨潮，几乎将他淹没。

“堂堂学生会长帮你买避孕套，怎么样？够朋友吧。”  
学生……会长？！

一盒避孕套随着那人撩起的衣角抛过来，藤原树不敢抬眼去看，但身体却强迫他直面事实。熨贴的衬衣、规整的领带、扣到最上一颗的风纪扣，是他——学生会长，他的救世主，佐藤宽太。

“那、把他借你玩玩？”，吉野北人抬脚踹踹失魂落魄的藤原树。

求求，不要 ………藤原树本能地向后蜷缩

“诶？”佐藤宽太作出很是为难的样子，两秒后却摘下眼镜，小心地放好，以一副正人君子的腔调说：“一起吧，我一个人也用不完那么多套。”  
反身拎起水桶，“太脏了”，冷水冲着藤原树正面泼来，浇灭了他心中仅存的那点希望。

他眼底进了水，看谁都是模模糊糊，流动的一片。佐藤宽太浇下的那桶水像是没有尽头，不停地从他眼里流进流出，在被吉野北人贯穿的那一刻，他比任何时候都渴望死亡。吃着学生会长的分身被坏学生肏弄，在羞耻感的刺激下他淫荡的像开在地狱的彼岸花，红得忘我。鼻间满是佐藤宽太的气味，不同于吉野北人，学生会长在情事上意外的很含蓄，不会抽腰猛送，而是像观众一样享受藤原树吞吐的画面。刘海因为身后的抽动在脸上投出晃动的阴影，睫毛被水打湿后显得更浓密，佐藤宽太突然明白吉野北人喜欢颜射的原因了，这样的睫毛，挂上精液一定很可爱。他抽出阴茎贴着藤原树嘴唇摩擦，感受类似亲吻的吸吮，快感都聚集在柱头，食髓知味，他钳住藤原树的嘴挤成O形，将阴茎直插到喉头，亲眼看着舌头卷上来，感觉被包裹的真空感。

「真像一只小猫咪」  
「还真是只小馋猫」

吉野北人看着前面迷之小情侣的两人心中有些不知味，找到藤原树的敏感点狠狠地撞过去，小猫的腰先踏下去，肠道才裹上来。连叫声都是含糊的，反而在人心上挠痒痒，想逼得他发出更甜腻的声音。吉野北人按住藤原树的腰插进最深处抵着敏感点摩擦，想讨回点存在感，谁料藤原树只是勾勾手示意他快动，并没有其他表示。明明是被霸凌的那个，现在怎么还享受起来了？吉野北人只觉得火大，顾不上什么怜香惜玉，反绞藤原树的双手扣在背后，扯着他的头发把他拎起来。没有手臂支撑的藤原树只能夹紧双腿和臀部保持平衡，后穴也跟着不由自主紧缩，肠肉层叠地裹上来，再一一被吉野北人肏开，爽得他好几次含不住佐藤宽太的阴茎。

藤原树被操射时不小心牙齿磕到了佐藤宽太的阴茎，学生会长这才脱下羊皮，用肉棒扇了他一耳光，“你不是天天帮hoku口吗？怎么技术还这么差”。吉野北人从他身体里退出来，摘了套子射在臀缝里，从盒子里了掏出一个新的递给佐藤宽太，“归你了，我去抽根烟。”

“既然刚刚射过了”，佐藤宽太握住藤原树半硬的性器，“这次可就不许射了哦”。佐藤宽太不像吉野北人那般熟悉他的身体，经常擦着敏感点一闪而过，藤原树只好扭动腰肢自己调整角度。逐渐合拍后，快感开始叠加，藤原树未经触碰的性器在耻毛中挺立着，随着动作上下摆动，急需他人抚慰。佐藤宽太抢在藤原树前，箍住阴茎的底部，“不是说好不射的吗？”，紧接着两个急冲，都撞在前列腺上，藤原树的分身吐出两滴透明的液体。“那我们来玩答题游戏，答对了就让你射，好不好？”

“第一题，我和hoku，谁活更好？”

“……”  
他看见吉野北人的皮鞋从厕所门露出一点，这个问题，他回答不了。

“不回答是因为跟我做的次数太少了？”  
“那我们以后多做几次。”

吉野北人的脚转过来又停住了，他没有进来，只到最后也没有。

“哎，下次还能借我吗？”

“不能”

藤原树颤抖着射在自己手里，  
他好像有点喜欢吉野北人了。


End file.
